


to leave a mark

by dumbnojutsu



Series: down the hole the plot bunnies go [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Beta - We die like Tobirama, Oop, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbnojutsu/pseuds/dumbnojutsu
Summary: it goes something like this: once, there were two brothers, one learned to love while the other learned to hate. thanks to some play of karma, their bloodlines find themselves woven to same fate.by the vicious cycle ōtsutsuki indra and ashura started, the older brother's descendants must succumb to their pained rage and, one day, be saved by the compassion of one of the younger brother's scions. maybe.well... no thank you.in which a birth changes things. (or/also known as in which team 7 is not a repeat of their predecessors)[tis but a plot bunny]
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Sasuke, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Original Female Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: down the hole the plot bunnies go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	to leave a mark

𝗙𝗨𝗚𝗔𝗞𝗨

uchiha fugaku is thirteen years old, he graduated from the academy less than a year ago and he is terrified for his life but it doesn't matter, he can't stop moving yet because war waits for no one. 

he's fourteen and he's angry, at himself, at his sensei, at the world. for being so slow, for being so arrogant, for taking his teammate from him. he wonders what he wants to stop first, the hurt in his chest or the one in his eyes.

he's sixteen and he's tired but not. of the humid place the mission took them to, of annoying clients and their annoying pets from hell, of the menace that mercifully only from time to time he got partnered with. how can someone be so loud is beyond him and it certainly couldn't be healthy, the other two are thankfully more tolerable. but he doesn't mind exchanging glances with one of them, the secretive whispers and brushing hands. 

he's seventeen and he's crying, crying and angry because it's not fair. the stupid eyes that demand from him what they shouldn't and don't care if he wants them or not, they will regardless take and take and take from him and never give him back his team. the only thing fugaku has left are his rage and his cursed eyes, so he'll use them both and take revenge. 

he's eighteen and he wouldn't call it love but. shivering skin, fingers tangling on hair, brushing lips and pleased noises, hands gripping his and whispered words and smiles. they're laying in the grass of a secluded training ground, just trying to catch their breathe and fugaku– he loves what they have. 

he's nineteen and he's to marry for the good of the clan, whether he want to or not, anyways it's "for his benefit" too and truly, were it not for the sake of his wife-to-be, he would've fought the elders to death. no one ever told him heartbreak felt so hollow. 

𝗠𝗜𝗞𝗢𝗧𝗢 

mikoto is seven years old and lost. living in a different place because mama wasn't coming back, so papa left her there with a hug and whispered 'forgive me's. later, when he didn't come back either, her aunt tells her he had to be punished for being bad.

she's nine and she's happy. she met her first friend and it's hard because they're not in the same class but they make do, seeing each other during recess when they can and later on outside the academy.

she's twelve and she's special, so special there's blood dropping from her hands but there's no time to think about it. one wrong move here, put less attention there and you're dead, after all war doesn't care for feelings. 

she's sixteen and sad and her friend is devastated. all she can do is hold on with a hug and whisper reassuring nonsense. she can't make promises because the grief caused by death isn't something that'll go away, at best, she learned, it'll lessen to something less suffocating. she mourns what little she remembers.

she's seventeen and it comes to her as easy as breathing. there's caressing touches, hands tangling on hair and gasps, lips whispering on skin and laughter, pleased noises and caring words. they're eating in her favourite little restaurant and it's as she's enjoying her food that mikoto knows, she is in love.

she's eighteen, set to marry and heartbroken. because she's is special or rater, her blood is and what better way to ensure her bloodline will continue to live than to marry the clan head's son? also she wouldn't want to be punished for her father's misdeeds now, would she? sometimes the children have to pay the price for their parents mistakes. 

* * *

𝗬𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗦 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘𝗥 

the youngest child of uchiha fugaku and mikoto is born on the 25th day of the eighth month. the noise of the festival coming from outside the window is ignored for inside their hospital room the only things that matter is the quiet devastation of a father and the desperate screams of a mother at their child's silence, a sharp breath from the medic and then all stills, for the babe that's just been born presents themselves with a giggle. 

* * *

𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗪𝗔𝗦 

the birth of the clan head's child is a shock. no one expects the babe to be a daughter, for none have been born from the main line since konoha came to be.

she's born with a tuft of hair as dark as her mother's and eyes as light as her father's. it's like something in the air shifted, it feels like a sign from the gods above, for changes to come.

𝗪𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗕𝗘

uchiha megumi is fourteen years old.

she lost track of time training with her friends, always striving to get better (always trying to impress big brother), fourteen years old and walking on a suddenly too cold night, through a too quiet district and into a too still home when she finds her parents, red roses blooming under them–

( _there is no value in killing you. if you want to kill me, curse, hate me... then someday, when you have the same eyes as i do, come before me_.)

–when itachi walks out of the shadows that have overtaken their home and stares her down, the blood of their family dripping from his tantō like tears. 

(a week before she dies, her mother tells her to always be true to herself. a week before he dies, her father tells her to never walk on the same path as her brother.)

**Author's Note:**

> am i a sucker oc's? yes, yes i am (︶▽︶)
> 
> anyways! i admit tagging sasuke was somewhat clickbait, because this lil bean uchiha takes sasuke's place yes but she's her own person! it's all between the brackets [this → ( ) ← thingys by the way] 
> 
> the bit where fugaku tells sasuke "not to follow itachi's path" i can't remember if it was manga or anime but as we know, sasuke did not listen because yolo (ಠ_ಠ) megumi, on the other hand, well you probably guessed it.
> 
> also the whole mikoto/kushina & fugaku/minato, yay love o(≧▽≦)o 
> 
> btw that chunnin team fugaku got sent on missions with from time to time was mikoto, minato and one loud kushina lol, it was probably how he and minato met actually (ಥ‿ಥ) 
> 
> mikoto is one year younger than the others; her dad being "bad" was actually him having her outside the clan, he was something of a deserter but not? the bit where she and her friend (kushina duh lol) are crying is right after uzushio falls, mikoto is mourning because she remembers that THAT'S where her mother came from. her father took her to konoha as last resort bc someone found her mother and well, stuff happened.


End file.
